Santos
"Who can think of food at a time like this." Riley snapped at the boy, as she once again blew past him out of the cock pit. "Riley? Engine #2 is down for maintenance. Will take at least a couple days to get it up and running. I'm working on #1 to get it ready for immediate take off if needed, will take at least a couple hours. I need supplies." "Of course we do." Riley called back, poking her head into the engine room. "All right, you keep working. I'm gonna figure that you need the supplies that you needed on Persephone? Or did new shit break? Make me a list, I'll get it done. I trust after the day you'll be heading out for your... usual?" Captain Keller's eyes fluttered open to smell onion soup. His stomach lurched from the extreme amount of drinking conducted the night before, and he vomited over the floor of the cockpit. Hoisting himself up to his feet, he looked around, still dazed and a bit confused. "Be a good lad, clean that up, would you." He said, patting Dillon's shoulder as he shuffled himself out of the cockpit. Last thing he remembered was that Riley said she'd take care of the 'personnel' issues they'd been having on board. He stumbled down the stairs to see how that all went. The ship hovered in Santos' orbit, not closing in any, not giving further chase, but the ship wasn't the first thing on Riley's mind. All of the junk Haddie had emptied from her satchel was strewn about over the entire galley. In their prior, semi-clandestine meeting in the med bay, the Captain had said he wanted to discuss what to do about Gill and Haddie, seeing as Santos wasn't no place for orphans either. Riley had said that the ship was no place for anyone prone to stabbing people with a ruttin' screwdriver. The captain argued that they likely had it rough what with the alliance in the past. Riley said that it was a shame, but wouldn't make her feel any better if she got stuck with a ruttin' screwdriver. The Captain reminded her he was still captain, and she t0ld him she'd remind him of that after he had an eye gouged out by a ruttin' screwdriver. "It'd make me look like a pirate." He quipped, but that was the end of the discussion. As for now, he pitched forward into the side of the ship as Riley lowered the liftgates. "Did I land us?"" He asked, running a hand through his dishevel hair. "Aye Sir." She replied. "You broke stuff. Devron's making a list." The captain looked sheepish but nodded. "How did it go with the crew?" "As good as can be..." She crinkled her nose and backed away from him. "My cockpit best not smell like vomit, Sir." He waved the comment off, and continued. "Anyone who wants to stay on Santos is welcome to, though anyone would choose this cesspool is beyond me. Devron is getting together a list of supplies I need. I'm going to charge the Deckhands, Dillion and Vas and La-Loyd with getting supplies. Food. Fuel. The like." "You didn't tell me La-Loyd and Jacy were one in the same." He complained. "Aye Sir. They are. To prevent confusion in the future, Devron's first name is Thomas, and that kid you call rooster is Vas Jat. I'll handle payroll t'keep you from accidentally paying people, twice. Again. " "What about the kids?" The captain asked, ignoring the comment. "Your call, Sir. You made that clear. I got them tucked in their room." "Anyone else get stabbed?" "As far as I know? No. " "Well, see, that's good, we're already makin' progress. What about the big guy?" "I got him secured in the cargo bay. No idea what his story is." "And the fed?" "I think you should take him to a bar, get him really drunk and ditch him before whatever sedative the doc gave him wears off. Maybe he'll think it's all a bad dream. Coveralls he's got won't give him no clue as to the ship's name. As long as everyone keeps their heads, we should be good." She didn't feel the need to tell him about Dorian's find... yet. It would just encourage him to do his own fair share of drinking again. "What about you?" "I'm scouting for parts so Devron can keep working." "Alone?" He asked. "I survived the academy, I flew in a war, Sir. I'm sure I can walk planet side on my own." "No, I meant who's going to make sure you don't pick up someone else with a fed in a box? And..." his attention trailed off, Riley looked over her shoulder to see that La-Loyd, the captain had a thing for thigh holsters. "And I think La-Loyd should accompany me and the fed." He said, tipping his hat. Riley put a hand up to stop him. "First, Sir, you need to go brush your teeth."